The Engineer/LordRemiem
Bio The Engineer is a soft-spoken, amiable Texan with an interest in all things mechanical. He specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines. The Engineer's various gadgets include the Sentry Gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser, a device that restores the health and ammunition of nearby teammates, and Teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B. Class: Tactician Engineer's attacks against Blasters grant him Tactical Maneuvers. Infiltrators' attacks against Engineer allow them to counter-attack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Recruitment The Engineer can be recruited for 90 Command Points. Engineer: Do you need an engie, partner? Engineer, ya know? That means I solve problems, practical problems. For example, how are we gonna stop those big motherf***ers from turning us some new upgraded and useless behinds? Yeah, partner: use guns. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives Note: The term "Structures" refers to Sentry Gun, Dispenser and Teleporter. *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Metal x200' **Raw material used for building structures **Recharge gives 100 stacks uf Metal **Gains 200 stacks of Metal whenever an ally or enemy who carries metal dies **Can stack up to 200 Metal *'Under Construction' **Allied TF2 attacks grant 50 stacks of Metal Attacks *Level 1: Frontier Justice **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Off-Balance (Removes and prevents Counter effects) **One enemy: Hobbled (Attacks cannot be Stealthy) **One enemy: Impaired (Attacks deal 20% less damage and cannot crit) *Level 2: Basic Structures **Cooldown: 1 Round (Shared) **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) *Level 2a: Buildin' a Sentry **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **One ally: Sentry Gun ***Shield effect absorbing incoming damage ***Deals damage to attacking enemies ***Can stack with Dispenser and Teleporter ***Requires and consumes 100 stacks of Metal ***Cannot control more than 1 Sentry Gun per time *Level 2b: Here Right a Dispenser **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **One ally: Dispenser ***Shield effect absorbing incoming damage ***Restores a little amount of health every round ***Can stack with Sentry Gun and Teleporter ***Requires and consumes 100 stacks of Metal ***Cannot control more than 1 Dispenser per time *Level 6: Teleporter comin' right up **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **One ally: Teleporter ***Shield effect absorbing incoming damage ***Grants an extra turn when removed by damage ***Can stack with Sentry Gun and Dispenser ***Requires and consumes 100 stacks of Metal ***Cannot control more than 2 Teleporters per time *Level 9: Eureka Effect **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) **Self: Structures Upgrade ***Repairs structures when applied, restoring them to full health ***Increases structures' maximum health ***Increases Sentry Gun's damage ***Increases Dispenser's healing ***Cannot be removed ***Requires and consumes 200 stacks of Metal ***Can stack up to 2 times. Note: Eureka Effect lasts indefinitely. Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Dr.': Heroes with a doctorate *'Eggheads': Heroes who are geniuses *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Tech Maniacs°': Engineer and Iron Man *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Engineer vs Iron Man & War Machine Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Metallic EISO': Grants Scrap Metal - Can stack up to 300 Metal Alternate Outfit: Robo-Engineer *Class: Tactician (32 CP) or Scrapper (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Tacticians Category:Tech